Episode 22 As I Lay Dying
As I Lay Dying is the twenty second episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Ash is kidnapped by Eduardo Fox and asked to join his group of invisible-like soldiers. Ash rejects him and is tortured for doing so. He escapes his holding with the help of Eiji, Sing, Jessica, and Cain and they retreat to their hideout. Lao approaches Yut-Lung stating that he no longer wants to be tasked with killing Eiji Okumura. Golzine watches over the construction of a new building to hold violent criminals. In another area, they torture Max Lobo to get him to reveal the whereabouts of the information on the drug Banana Fish. Golzine's men arrive too late, as Ash and Jessica get to the information and plan to release it to the news. Ash tells Eiji that he must go with Jessica to be placed under the protection of the news once they release the file and Eiji goes willingly leaving him suspicious. Meanwhile, Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he shouldn't kill Eiji and Yut-Lung reveals the location of the two to stop his planned attack. While teaching Ash Japenese, two of Sing's group members shot at Eiji and Ash, wounding them both. Ash goes on a rampage and overkills both the men with his gun. Then he races back to Eiji and stays with him until they call an ambulance. Summary Having turned himself in to save Max, Kong, Bones and the other prisoners, Eiji, Jessica and Sing witness Ash being captured and surrounded by Fox’s gun men. Cain and Alex join them saying this is bad. Fox tells Ash he should be more worried about himself and tells him Dr. Mannerheim will take good care of the rest of them. Alex says he will follow the truck when it departs with the prisoners though Ash is kept behind and taken inside, he is tied but does hear about the possibility of joining with Fox. If Ash were to join him, he would become the head of the Foundation. Fox offers to take on the shady part of the business though Ash laughs the whole suggestion off, he will not join hands with Fox. The colonel has noticed that Golzine possesses a trump card against the US government. He wants to know what it is, what has allowed the Corsican Foundation to penetrate the heart of the US. Ash, aware of the colonels background from The Fly, utterly rejects Fox’s offer and says he will resist and defiantly observes as Fox draws a hunting knife. Sing, Cain, Eiji and Jessica stand watch from an alley at two men wearing balaclavas and wielding rifles as they stand guard outside the back entrance. Sing is also aware that there are four more inside. Ash lies unconscious on the floor with Fox commenting he is quite obstinate, a guard informs him Golzine is on the phone and he leaves for the call. Guards join Ash in the room and torment him further by kicking Ash and throwing water over his face. All the while Ash had taken the still lit cigarette left by Fox to burn the rope ties binding his wrists. The rope breaks and instantly Ash draws a hunting knife and stabs one of the guards straight in the chest. Ash immediately pulls it out and he throws the knife straight into the second guard’s head. The guard staggers back firing into the air as he falls back dead and other guards, and Eiji, Jessica, Cain and Sing who are armed hear the commotion. Eiji runs out from the alley and he and Sing begin firing, Fox runs to Ash’s room before Ash promptly firing through the door. Fox is astounded, despite how violent he was towards Ash the very same person is demanding he face him wielding a machine gun. Fox uses a smoke grenade to cover his fleeing and Eiji happily locates and notes that Ash is safe. Though due to the danger Ash is not happy to see them and demands to know why him, Sing, Jessica, and Cain are here, and they have to get out of here now. They jump a wall to safety and catch their breath after successfully escaping. Ash is trembling and slaps away Cain’s hand when he offers to help as everyone looks on concerned. Ash leaves to seclude himself on a crate and says he just needs time to rest. Eiji joins him and they look at one another for a moment before Eiji slowly takes Ash into his embrace. Ash stops trembling. Cain and Sing open the doors to a building wide open to find Lao and other gang members. Ash, Eiji and Jessica have come as well and Lao learns from Sing that members Willie and Yang have been captured by Fox. Ash knows where they were taken, to the National Mental Health Institute. Lao is angered to learn that Sing rescued Ash instead of their own men to which he says they had no choice. Cain backs up this statement that there were more than twenty pros on the other side as well. Tensions rise with Lao questioning why Cain is taking orders from a white boy like Ash which angers Cain’s gang members. Eiji watches as Jessica and others try and calm the situation though Lao remains incensed. Ash calms the room at once questioning if they have nothing better to do. Cain supports this if people are not serious they can leave. On their own, Sing insists Lao stop picking fights with Ash. Lao says he Sing is their boss, not Ash though Sing thinks he does not possess the skills that Ash does. Sing states that those who have power take charge. Lao points out that Shorter was never submissive to Ash to which Sing replies that is because they were best friends. Sing does not care about Lao’s desire for him to become king of downtown, whoever was boss would just be sucked dry by the Lees and Golzine anyway. Lao runs off as Ash informs Sing that Alex has returned and to join them if he is in. Ash is asked if he has ever regretted becoming a boss to which he replies “All the time.” Inside CHARI&CO café Lao meets with Yut and says he won’t do it anymore. He asks why he has to kill Ash, and Yut reminds him to protect Sing. Though Lao is hesitant to kill someone who has done nothing wrong, he says its fine if Yut wants him to kill Ash but is then ‘regretfully’ told that he lacks the ability to do so. When Lao mentions Eiji Okumura, Yut angrily smashes his fist on the table and says that concerns him no longer. Yut is with Blanca where he mentions they have two more scorpions, and unlike Lao they know what is best for them. Out of curiosity Blanca asks why Yut despises Eiji so much. Whilst Yut identifies Eiji as Ash’s weak point, Blanca is not so sure he is that anymore. Yut desires to see Ash return to Golzine, wishing to see him reign as the great demon. It is Yut’s aspiration in life to fight tooth and nail with such a monster. Golzine is overlooking construction as security is increased at the hospital. Dr Mannerheim assures him the security will be flawless this time and though Golzine does not believe anything made by humans is flawless, though Fox points out it is quite the security system. Golzine asks if that reporter has spilled yet, and Fox says no but will use a truth drug if necessary. They are aware that as long as they have Max they can lure Golzine’s ‘son’ out. Max is being beaten by guards but rises to his feet when Fox enters and hears that Ash has gotten away safely. He laughs with glee saying it serves Fox right before Fox hits him and produces a fluid filled syringe saying they need Max to be a bit more obedient. Steven is reading in bed before Jessica joins him alongside Ash. He thanks Ash hearing that he saved him and Ash tells him of the bad news that Dino caught Max. At the Rownme Dalion Bank, men find their container is empty. They ask an employee if anyone came in earlier and indeed they did, a lady and a young boy. Jessica views the content acquired from the bank on a laptop and Ash asks her if it makes her feel sick. She is aware if what is on the hard drive gets released it would send the white house into an uproar. It is their last resort, exposing his connections with the government officials and possessing this leverage is what allows them to keep Max safe. Jessica bows her head and asks how will they come for them. Alex enters to tell him others have arrived, and Ash takes his leave but Jessica needs to know a matter. Ash confirms with her that he was raped that day and is then asked how he can be so calm about it; it took nearly six months for Jessica to get back up on her feet. He replies he would have been dead long before now if it took him that long. Yut is playing a game and is not hearing any good news. He is told that Ash is always with that Japanese boy and so they can’t get close. Yut corrects them; Ash in fact becomes all tame when he is around him. Chinese gang members have instructions to target them when they are alone and leave to carry that order out. Blanca knows they cannot kill Ash and Yut agrees but thinks they might be able to kill Eiji. Alex, Cain, Ash and Sing sit with other gang members as they discuss the construction work around the hospital and ways of getting in. With what Ash has acquired, he considers it is likely they will contact him. Eiji pours a drink as Ash tells him he is to go with Jessica where News Week can shelter them both. Though he hears Eiji intends to do that thinking its best, Ash jovially reminds him of his conduct last time. Blanca conceals a gun inside his jacket before noticing Yut has approached him unawares and points out this is unlike Blanca. He asks where he is going and Blanca calmly asserts that Yut must not kill Eiji. Eiji is uneasy that they have to rely on Ash again, and how Eiji wishes he could take Ash’s place. He didn’t want to make Ash hold a gun anymore. Simultaneously elsewhere Yut tells Blanca it is too late, and with that Blanca merely steps, then walks past him leaving his service with Yut quivering with silent indignation. Yut tells him not to go, he doesn’t even know where they are but Blanca resolves to check all the places he can think of. Yut relents and divulges Pier 4, the warehouse by the fish market. Ash discusses his hands dripping with the blood of all the people he has killed though Eiji alleviates this concern that Ash had to, or he would have been killed. Ash remembers how his father always said he was a troublemaker and that he would only cause trouble for Eiji too, though Eiji is defiant, he doesn’t care. Gang members prepare guns to target Ash and Eiji as Yut directed. Eiji asks Ash to come with him to Japan, he does not want him to fight anymore or face any more danger. Ash does wish his life could have been more normal but he does not resort to continue that. Ash is told by Eiji that he can start over and be free. Ash does consider this entirely new path and asks that Eiji will have to teach him Japanese. He smiles at Eiji and notes the vowels are important to Japanese, like “Gi-zu-mo” as they practice pronunciations. Ash and Eiji do indeed practice their Japanese speaking as Eiji writes down the basic greetings, as the gang members approach their room they are alone in. Ash reveals he has learned a few phrases beforehand from Ibe before EIji suddenly pushes him out the way as Eiji endures a bullet aimed at him. Ash calls out Eiji’s name with Jessica, Sing and Cain hearing. Ash draws his gun and shoots one dead, firing repeatedly into his corpse as Shao Tai looks on in dread before fleeing past Cain and Alex. Ash chases him out the room and shoots Shao Ti through the back of the head. In cold fury Ash fires into his body as well before Sing stands in the way. Ash points the gun at him and when Lao draws his Ash does not hesitate to blow it out his hand. Ash calms himself to return to Eiji where he is held by Jessica as Alex and Cain stand nearby. Ash leans in to try and wake him as an ambulance is called. Eiji opens his eyes, he is content to see that Ash is safe before he closes them once more. Characters *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Sing Soo-Ling *Cain Blood *Yut-Lung *Blanca *Dino Golzine *Eduardo L. Fox *Jessica Randy *Max Lobo *Lao Yen Tai *Mannerheim *Shao Tai *John Lee *Bones *Kong *Alex *Steven LLOYD *Shorter Wong (mentioned) *Jim Callenreese (mentioned - referred to as "father") Gallery Main Article: Episode 22 As I Lay Dying/Image Gallery Episode 22-5 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 22-4 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 22-3 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 22-2 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 22-1 hour left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 22 Title Card.jpg Trivia * "As I Lay Dying" is a novel by William Faulkner. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime